


Jumpa

by heterochromer



Category: Stand Up Comedy Indonesia RPF
Genre: Absurd, F/M, Fluff, SUCI 4, cuma plot bunny, friendship to light romance, light David/Sri, no humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterochromer/pseuds/heterochromer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Kalau dihitung-hitung, sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu?! Komika yang menyandang gelar pemenang dengan satu-satunya komika perempuan yang menembus babak sepuluh besar, keduanya bertemu dan seorang diantaranya menyadari sesuatu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumpa

**Author's Note:**

> fic yang saya buat karena kangen banget sama SUCI 4 huhuhu... SUCI 4 always be my favorite season because it really made me laugh hard. Untuk ide David/Sri, entahlah. Menurut saya lucu aja kalau ada dua orang komika lawak dengan dua karakter yang berbeda disatukan.
> 
> Enjoy ;D

**_Stand Up Comedy Indonesia © Kompas TV_ **

* * *

Panggung kali ini terasa jauh lebih seperti pentas SUCI 4 dadakan bagi David, ketimbang hanya sebuah panggung untuk sebuah acara jumpa komika di suatu daerah di Sulawesi Utara.

Di sudut belakang panggung, ada Dzawin dan Abdur yang tengah bercengkrama riang. Temu kangen, kata mereka. Di atas panggung sendiri ada Dodit yang tengah memberikan performa terbaiknya untuk memecahkan tawa para penonton. Menoleh sedikit, bisa dilihat ada Coki dan Yudha yang asyik menikmati komedi khas komika Jawa Tengah tersebut dan cengiran lebar terpasang di wajah mereka. Sementara si calon dokter Liant sibuk dengan ponselnya di balik panggung. Palingan juga main  _CoC_.

“Oy David.”

David pun segera menoleh. Ia menemukan sosok Raditya Dika yang lebih pendek darinya—jangan bilang kepada Radit bahwa David mengatakan itu di dalam hatinya—tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi cemas yang tak terdefinisi bagi David. “Iya Dit?!” balas David, bingung mengapa juri Stand Up Comedy Indonesia itu tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

“Lo udah liat Sri dateng belum?” pertanyaan Radit membuat alis David terangkat. Satu-satunya komika perempuan yang pernah mencapai sepuluh besar itu akan datang juga ke acara ini?! “Harusnya sehabis lo manggung, Sri bakal _on stage_. Kan lucu kalau ada dia.” Radit pun langsung melirik arloji Rolex di tangannya lagi.

“Gue malah gak tau kalau Sri bakal dateng,” jawab David jujur. Perempuan yang memang berasal dari pulau Sulawesi itu memang bisa dibilang menjadi ikon tersendiri bagi dunia perkomikan di Indonesia. Candanya yang lugas selalu berhasil membuahkan gelak tawa. “Coba _ente_ telepon. Atau sama pihak panitia _nye_.”

Radit memandang David seakan David sudah gila. “Gue gak punya nomer teleponnya.”

“Twitter?”

Bahu Radit terangkat. “Enggak. Nanti dikira gue suka beneran sama dia lagi.”

Mau tak mau David mengulas senyum mengejek kepada pujaan hati Sri di _stage_ yang satu ini. “Lho, bukannya lu emang suka beneran sama dia, Dit?” godanya.

Dan setelahnya Radit pergi meninggalkan David dengan ekspresi masam sementara David sendiri mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus bahunya yang habis menjadi korban kekerasan Radit.

**.**

Ketika wanita berhijab itu naik ke panggung dengan senyumnya yang khas, seluruh penonton bertepuk riuh menyambut kemunculannya yang mulai jarang terdengar itu. Dan ketika salam pembuka mulai terdengar (yang lagi-lagi diumbuhi sapaan penuh cinta khusus untuk Raditya Dika), gelak tawa pun mulai terdengar.

Di sisi kanan panggung, David menyeringai kecil mendengar materi-materi ringan yang dilayangkan Sri. Candaan yang singkat dan padat tapi mampu membuat suasana ‘pecah’ itu memang keahlian Sri yang patut dikagumi David. Dialeknya yang khas dan wajahnya yang mampu bertahan untuk tetap terlihat polos (bukan wajah _flat_ , karena ekspresi itu sudah menjadi _trademark_ Dodit) menambah kelucuan hingga suasana menjadi gaduh akan tawa.

Dasar wanita. Selalu punya cara mereka sendiri untuk melakukan sesuatu.

“Nama aku Sri, wassalamu’alaikum!”

Mata David mengerjap ketika mendapati Sri membungkuk dalam-dalam di panggung sementara para penonton langsung berdiri dan memberikan _standing applause_ paling meriah—bahkan jauh lebih meriah ketimbang saat Dodit tadi sedang _open mic_. Ternyata perkembangan Sri jauh lebih pesat daripada yang semua orang kira setelah kemundurannya di SUCI 4. Bahkan dari sudut matanya pun David bisa melihat Radit dan Abdur tengah menghapus air mata hasil tawa tak henti mereka.

“Memangnya tadi _stand up_ saya gak lucu sampai kamu gak ketawa?”

David pun terlonjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sri kini berdiri di sampingnya, memandangnya dengan tatapan polos yang sama, membuat David bertanya-tanya apa yang telah terjadi. Oh, Sri bertanya padanya ternyata. “Lucu kok. Aku cengar-cengir sendiri liatnya. Tuh, bahkan calon suami kamu si Radit aja ketawa,” jawab David, mengacungkan salah satu jempolnya sambil nyengir lebar. “Kamu banyak berkembang ya Sri. Aku kagum sama kamu.”

Senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir Sri. “ _Inilah_ karena banyak berlatih,” dialeknya yang lucu terdengar lagi. “Dan teman-teman dari komunitas saya juga banyak membantu perkembangan saya.”

Mendengarnya membuat David tersenyum. Komunitas memang bisa menjadi faktor pendukung yang paling mendorong dalam kesuksesan materi seorang komika. “Jadi?!”

Alis Sri terangkat karena bingung. “Jadi apanya?”

“Jadi kamu kembali niat untuk bisa kembali mendaftar ke SUCI Musim 6 dong?”

Bibir Sri kembali melengkung menjadi sebuah senyuman. “Tapi kan udah gak ada Mas David lagi nanti,” guyon perempuan itu, membuat David terkekeh. “Enggak. Saya enggak akan ikut SUCI lagi. Sudah senang di sini. Lagipula buat liat Mas Radit gak harus ikut-ikutan SUCI lagi kan?!”

David melirik arlojinya. Sudah pukul tiga, pantas dia lapar. Dia memandang perempuan di hadapannya sebelum berkata, “Mau ikut makan sama aku?” tawarnya.

**.**

“Sayang kamu udah enggak menetap di Jakarta lagi.”

Sri langsung mengangkat kepalanya dari struk pembelian mereka (iya, David dan Sri) di sebuah toko donat ternama yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan ini. “Kenapa sayang, Mas?” tanya Sri, melipat struk itu ke dalam saku _cardingan_ -nya sebelum mulai menyeruput _Thai Tea_ yang tadi dibelinya.

David mengangkat langit-langit gedung dengan tangan kiri memegang kantong belanjaan donat. “Gak seru aja. Rasanya seperti kehilangan satu-satunya prajurit wanita ketika aku kembali berdiri di panggung nyang sama,” ujar David jujur sebelum menertawai perkataannya sendiri. “Pemikiran yang bodoh.”

“Sama.”

Refleks David langsung menoleh ke wanita berbadan mungil di sampingnya. Sri sendiri tampak terlihat tenang, tetap menyeruput minumannya sementara pandangannya lurus ke depan. “Maksudnya apa?” tanya David tidak mengerti.

“Setelah dipulangkan dari karantina di Jakarta, saya merasa ada yang kurang dari kehidupan sehari-hari saya,” jawab Sri kalem, wajahnya tetap tenang. “Apa setelah SUCI 4 selesai Mas David merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dalam diri Mas?”

Banyak. David kehilangan teman-teman yang mengasyikkan, kehilangan pengalaman tidak terduga setiap harinya, kehilangan gelak tawa yang mengisi tiap sudut ruangan karantina, kehilangan derai frustasi tiap temannya ketika tengah menulis materi,...

Ia kehilangan terlalu banyak hal.

“Sebenarnya sedikit,” jawab David, tidak mau jujur dengan hatinya karena takut dikatakan pengecut. Meski ia yakin Sri akan meragukan pernyataannya tersebut, karena wanita selalu memiliki isnting yang menakutkan. “Tidak terlalu mengganggu.”

“Apakah absennya diri saya juga termasuk dalam kategori ‘sedikit’ tersebut?”

Pertanyaan yang terdengar begitu frontal dan lugas berhasil membuat David tersedak ludahnya sedikit. Mengapa Sri mempertanyakan hal seperti itu?

Bagi David, Sri adalah perempuan pertama yang berhasil membuat dunia perkomikan terguncang karena kehumorisannya. Dia wanita yang enerjik, berpikiran cerdas dan ringkas, meski terkadang begitu blak-blakan. Begitu terbuka dengan persepsi dunia sehingga tak jarang beberapa opini luar ikut dimasukan sebagai materi olehnya. Benar-benar kompor gas menurut Pakde Indro, tapi menurut David—Sri bisa saja menjadi kompor listrik baginya.

“Aku pernah berharap kamu akan bertahan lebih lama di SUCI,” ujar David, tidak memilih untuk menjawab dengan jawaban _‘ya’_ atau _‘tidak’_. Dia memiliki banyak opsi jawaban untuk pertanyaan wanita di sampingnya ini. “Tapi aku berharap tidak terlalu banyak. Aku hanya mengharapkan agar kamu bisa tetap berada di panggung dan dikarantina bersama-sama dengan kami semua. Tapi itu terlalu egois.”

“Bahkan untuk dirimu sendiri,” timpal Sri, dan David mengangguk tanpa ragu. Dia tahu dia egois, menginginkan semua orang untuk tidak _close mic_ tetapi dia sendiri juga tetap ingin mememangkan kompetisi bergengsi tersebut. “Tapi Mas sekarang sudah menang, sudah tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan lagi.”

Kemudian perjalanan mereka menuju panggung tempat tadi mereka berada pun menjadi hening. Sri tampaknya sangat menikmati minuman yang dibelinya. Di lain sisi, David tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya mengenai suatu hal.

“Tidak juga.”

Ucapan David yang terdengar tiba-tiba itu mengejutkan Sri. Wanita itu menyebut nama-Nya sebentar sebelum memandang David dengan ekspresi khawatir. “Apanya yang ‘tidak juga’?”

David tersenyum, senyum yang amat tipis. Wajah Sri yang tampak khawatir bagaikan umbra sempurna dari matahari pagi dari lensa minus kacamata David. “Aku masih punya beberapa hal yang mengganggu pikiranku meski aku sudah keluar menjadi pemenang SUCI musim empat.”

Tampaknya Sri terkejut, dia sampai melepaskan mulut sedotan dari dua belah bibirnya sendiri. “Mas David sudah sepopuler ini dan masih memikirkan beberapa hal?!”

“Tentu saja. Aku kan juga manusia,” kata David. Senyum tipis di wajahnya berganti menjadi senyum lebar sebelum ia menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Sri yang terbungkus hijab warna hijau penuh bunga. “Kamu mau tahu apa yang mengganggu pikiranku?!”

Sri menggeleng halus—memang ia perempuan yang baik. Tidak berniat untuk tahu urusan orang. “Tidak. Itu masalah Mas David, aku tidak—”

David berdeham sejenak. “Kamu harus tahu kalau absennya kamu dari SUCI 4 sangat menggangguku. Dan sekarang, bertemu denganmu lagi membuatku seperti menemukan sekeping kejanggalan yang aku rasakan. Entahlah,” kemudian David memijit pelipisnya sendiri. “ _Gua ngomong ape sih?!_ ”

Pria Betawi memang terkenal akan kefrontalnnya, bukan begitu?!

Sri ternganga seperti sedang melihat Radit tengah melamarnya secara khusus—ekspresinya lucu dan membuat David ingin membuat sebuah materi berdasarkan ekspresi kaget yang tidak terduga itu. “Kenapa Mas David berpikiran seperti itu?” tanya Sri, wajahnya kini diselimuti rasa penasaran. “Memangnya aku salah apa?”

Tidak ada senyum malu-malu atau reaksi tersipu apapun, tepat seperti dugaan David. Sri itu unik. Cara normal tidak akan dipahami perempuan bertubuh pendek itu. Tetapi tidak apa. David suka cara normal tapi dia juga paham untuk terjun ke dunia perempuan berdialek tidak biasa itu.

“Tidak salah apa-apa,” tawa David pada akhirnya. “Hanya saja, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu kembali Sri!”

Ketika David kembali menoleh ke Sri, dia mendapati perempuan itu tengah tersenyum tulus padanya—membuat David bertanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa Sri tidak pernah menunjukan senyum tersebut pada Raditya Dika yang dipujanya.

“Oy! Pacaran aja lo-lo berdua!”

Serempak David dan Sri menoleh dan menemukan Lian bersama Abdur tengah bersandar di salah satu pilar gedung, Liant dengan tangan menyilang di dada sementara Abdur sendiri berkacak pinggang sambil menyeringai. Seringai Abdur selalu menandakan sesuatu pada David, dan sesuatu itu tidak pernah terlalu baik baginya.

“Siapa yang pacaran?” tanya Sri sambil berlari kecil mendekati dua mantan teman seperjuangan setahun lalu. “Ngomong-ngomong kalian bisa saja menemukanku di sini. Keren sekali.”

Liant tertawa tepat ketika David berhasil menyusul langkah wanita berhijab yang tadi menemaninya. “Ya tentu saja kami bisa. Insting Abdur sebagai anak Timur memang mengerikan,” gelak Liant sebelum disusul dengan tinjuan ringan di bahunya oleh Abdur. “Bercanda Dur, duh sampe dimasukin di hati gitu.”

Abdur terkekeh dan memandang David. “Kalau nyari orang yang lagi ngemodus mah super duper gampang,” sahut finalis SUCI 4 itu, membuat David mendengus keras. Benar kan, Abdur pasti berniat mengusilinya. “Ayo balik ke panggung. Yudha mulai uring sama Radit, bentar lagi Perang Dunia III juga mulai antar dua orang itu.”

Aksen Abdur yang lucu membuat Sri tertawa. “Ayo kita kembali!” seru Sri dengan riang. Liant dan Abdur pun mengangguk. David hanya terdiam, tetapi kemudian kembali sadar ketika Sri menyenggol lengannya pelan. “Ayo Mas David, kita sudah ditunggu.”

David pun tersenyum tulus. “Ayo.”

_((Di tengah perjalanan, Abdur mencolek lengan David sebelum ia berbisik tepat di telinga David; “Kamu harus berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk mendapatkan Sri, Vid. Cewek itu susah dibacalah.” Dan seringai kembali mengiringi pemuda Timur tersebut, membuat wajah David sedikit memanas.))_

**END**


End file.
